Rita and zed dauther
by netcy25
Summary: Kimberly is the youngest child of rita and zed and kat is the oldest.rita and zed raising them to be evil, but kim dosent want to be evil and kat hate Kimberly. Kim runs away and lives in earth.what would happen when kim is a ranger and has to figth her sis and parents.
1. Proegule

**Disclamier.i dont own power ranger**

 **Prologue.**

In the moon palace Rita a lord zedd are surrounded by their two daughters the oldest is Kathrine and their youngest Kimberly.

Their training there oldest to take over the world with them become hated Kimberly because her parent gave Kim what ever she wanted.

Rita "Kat dear have you been practicing your spells "Kat bows to her mother as she answer "yes mom I have ,and I cant wait until I get a little older to help you take over the world " Rita smile "that my girl"

Zed walk in "how my girl doing" Kat give her dad a hug" I'm doing good dad and practicing my spell" Zed sit in the throne "that my girl"

 **Mean while Kim is in her room**.

Kimberly didn't want to take over the world, she love earth is beauty she felt like it was her duty to protect it from harm.

Kimberly "why do my parent and sis want to harm earth"

Kimberly decide to transport to earth buy using the necklace her parent gave her and it was .

 **Angel grove elementary school**.

tommy and the gang where going to the beach with their parent.

Jason "miss apple b class was ruff" Tommy high fives, Jason. "you can say that again" Billy was putting things down I concur it was Ashely easy"

Zach was teaching Trini some dances move "it wasn't Billy," Trini was tired so she decide to take a was taking her shirt off because she had her bathing suit. "well are you guys ready to goo swimming"

The gangs said yes and they decide to go in the water.

Mean while Kimberly was walking around when she spotted then and decide to hide behind the rocks.

Kimberly "they seem to have fun, why mom and dad want to hurts these people"

Kimberly notice there was a big wave headings near the kids"

Jsaon saw it too "guys we better go "Zach was behind Jason" dude "and Billy was already headed out the waters and trini already was out " .guys"

Nobody notice the tommy was under "guys where tommy" the gang looked worried."trini was scare " be ok"

Tommy was just getting his head up and the saw the way the way push him under and knock he head into a rock.

Kimberly saw that and jump in the water and pull tommy out near where the park was.

Kimberly saw he wasn't breathing and decide to give him CPR, tommy woke up and saw Kimberly and he thought the she was the most beautiful girl.

Tommy "thanks for saving me" was staring eyes and she love with him "no problem " tommy sat up "can I ask your name" Kimberly blush "my name "

 **moon palace**.

Kim parents and Kat saw what and they were very angry .

Rita "call that child right know" very worried the his baby girl is falling for that boy "why isn't she like us"

at the beach.

tommy and Kimberly were getting to know each other.

Tommy "what your favorite color " Kim smile "is pink, your" tommy heard his friend near "mine is green"

Kimberly all sudden heard parent call for her, so she got up I have to go" tommy got up to "you do "Kimberly was walking "yeah" Tommy was walking behind "will I ever see you again" Kimberly gave tommy her favorite necklace "you may bye"

The gangs saw Kim walk away.

Jason "bro are you ok" tommy .the necklace on "yeah I am, Jason." Zack gave tommy a hug "man who that girl" Billy gave tommy a wink."yeah who is she"

Tommy "she my savior"

Well the gang where happy he was ok and the decide to walk to there parents.

Tommy was wondering when he would see her again.

 **in the moon palace.**

Kimberly was in the moon palace and walk to her parent.

Zed "can you explain why you where in earth" Kimberly bow "because I love earth "Rita was mad "how can you love that place ,you are never allowed to go down there" Kimberly nodded her head. "Yes, mom, I wont ever go there." Zedd got up from his throne "you're grounded go to your room."

Kimberly left and was walking to her room when Kat stop her. "You that boy again! Kat left to go to her parent .

Kimberly went to her room, crying."Why cant my parents understand that I like earth"

Kimberly went to sleep wondering will she see tommy again.

Well little the she know she is...

 **well I new story hope you like it ..please leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side..**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for the edit**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter .1**

It had been two years since Kimberly saved Tommy; she always dreamed of him. Kimberly is 8 and her parent want her to train to become evil.

Rita "Kimberly are you pratecing your spells?" Kimberly walks to the trone room and bows to her parents. "No, mom I haven't. Zedd stood up "Why havent you my precious daughter?" Kimberly was walking back and forth. "Because I don't want to be evil"

Kat walks in with a spell book "being evil is so much fun, you get what you want being evil" Kimberly was walking out. "But, I don't want to, I am going to my room."Kimberly was about to leave when her mom said this "You should be more like us and more like Kat."

Kimberly "Well I am not ,I will never be like you guys." Kat, I am ashamed to call you my sister, just walk out"

 **in Kimberly room**.

Kimberly was staring at earth and she was so sad the she couldn't live in earth. She was deciding to run all of the sudden she heard a noise.

 **In the trone room**.

Zordon "Rita this has got to stop!"

Rita "Never!"

Zordon "Well, you ask for it"

Zordon and Rita were fighting; While Kat left to go to earth and Zedd was send to another trapped Rita in the dumpster, while Rita trapped Zordon as well.

Kimberly saw that and was glad it happen she left her necklace and a letter and she transported to earth; Kat came back to find that she was alone.

 **In earth**.

Kimberly was so happy that her parents were gone, she was was walking all alone when two people saw her and they wanted to help her.

Caroline "Hey sweety why you walking all alone." Kimberly sat and looked at her. "My parents are gone and I am all alone." Ken gave his jacket to Kimberly. "Would you like to come to our home?"

Kimberly stood up "Yeah!"

Caroline took Kimberly's hand. "What is your name dear?" Kimberly smiled." My name is Kimberly."Caroline and Ken walked to the car. "That is a beautiful name."

Kimberly was living with them for four months and she was legally adopted; she got to go to school. She made friends she was praying that her parents never came back.

Kimberly is know now as kimberly hart.

 **Well another chapter done . Now Kim is happy what will happen when she becomes ranger and have to fight against her parents? Well like always leave a review. Like always catch you on the fliped side .**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for the edit follow her and read her fanfiction their are amazing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter .2**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit..**

 **In** **the** **moon palace.**

It been seven years, since Kim left. Kat kept a close eye on her because she hated that Kim was living a happy life. In the meantime, Kat was waiting for her parents to return.

Kat walk back and forth in the throne room."Wish mom and dad were here. I hate Zordon for taking them away from me."

When Kat said that, Rita appeared right in front of her."My sweet child, Momma is here now!" greeted Rita as Kat broke out in a run to hug her.

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" Kat cried and tears began to run down her face.

"Don't worried my dear," Rita assured her. "I am not going any where."

"Oh, I am so happy!" Kat cheered as Rita sat down on the throne. "Mom, where is dad?"

"Well, my dear, Zeddy is trapped in another world," Rita sighed. "But, don't worry. We will get him back. And we'll make sure Zordon pays for splitting up our family."

"Yes, we will mom!" Kat promised as she began laughing with her mom.

Rita was wondering where Kim was." Kat, where your sister?"

Kat sat next to her mom and told her. "Kimberly, ran away and she adopted by humans."

"WHAT!?" Rita gasped as she took up from her throne."Mom, I'm not joking," Kat announced as she stood up. "She said she didn't need me, your, or dad trying to get back with her."

Rita's face turned bright red from rage. "That daughter of mine will pay!"

 **On** **Earth.**

 **Hart** **homee.**

Kimberly was getting ready for school. "Something isn't right," Kimberly told her self as she finished getting ready for school. "I can feel it." She went down stairs, had breakfast, and left for school. She still had dreams all the time about Tommy.

 **Angel Grove High.**

Kimberly went inside the school and went to her locker. Her friends were waiting for her. Trini ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Hey, girl!" greeted Trini.

"Hi, Trini!" Kimberly greeted back as she hugged Trini.

"So, do you want to meet at youth center after school?" Jason asked as he walked over to Kimberly.

"You didn't have to ask," Kimberly assured him as she hugged Jason. He was like an older brother to her and was always watching out for her. "You know, I'll be there."

Zack walked in behind Jason." well let get to homeroom," Zack suggested as he gave Kimberly a high five.

"Yeah, let's go," Billy said said as he was walking be behind his friends, reading a book.

Kimberly grabbed her books from her locker. "Well, lets go!"

The gang had all of their classes together. They were excited when the last call period rolled around because they could head to the youth center as soon as the dismissal bell rang.

 **Well another chapter is done. Leave a review and what will happen when Kim meets Zordon? Will she have to fight her sister and parents. Like always catch you on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger.**

 **THANKS TO SPECAILK92 FOR THE EDIT**

 **Chapter.3**

 **Youth center.**

The gang walked into the youth center and sat down on the usual table. Kimberly was still feeling the something wasn't right. "Well, you guys what should we eat?"

Trini sat next to Kim. "We'll we order what we always have." Trini stated when she saw Zack walk over to them. "We'll get our usually chocolate milkshakes." Billy was still reading his book and Jason took a seat next to Trini.

Ernie walk to their table smiling." What can I get for you guys?"

"We will have the usual chocolate shakes," Kimberly smiled as Ernie left to get their order. All of the sudden the earth skook and then the gang was teleported to Zordon .

 **in the command center.**

The gang was wondering around the strange new place. It had a lot of command boards and electronic equipment.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked.

"This place is strange," Jason added as he walked around the command center.

"This place is so amazing," Billy gasped as he walked around.

"You always think that, Billy," Zack remarked.

 **another chapter a reviews like always catch you on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter. 4**

 **Thanks specialk92 for the edit..**

Billy was about to touch the computer when all the sudden he heard a robot said, "don't touch that." The gang looked around and saw the robot fall.

They help the robot up and it said, "my name is alpha" then Kim walk to it. "Can you tell us what we here" then suddenly, Zordon showed up. "I can answer that."

Then the gang look at him. Jason walked to Zordon tube "Why did you bring us here?"

Well I brought you guys here as zordon said to defeat a evil villain and her daughter .Kim knew it and she was hoping it wasn't her fam "can you tell us the name" zordon look at Kim "there name are Rita Repulsa and Katrine".When kim heard thise name it knock the breath knock out of knew it,know she has to deal with her pass she tried to forget.

"Well I boring you here to protect earth "The gang all look at each other then all of a sudden another person felt to the ground in the command center.

Tommy walk up to gang all mouth drop Trini and the other except Kim ran to him they gave each other a group hug.

Kim couldn't believe her eyes the boy she dreams of is in front of her and she fainted.

Tommy went to her and said to her "time to wake up beautiful" Tommy was also shock the little girl that save him and the he dream of is in front of him.

They talk and they gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheeks'.

They gang where wondering how they knew each other and both of them said we tell u later ..

Later pass ."they gang all said "how you know her bro?" tommy laughs "remember the girl I talk about and the she save me, well this is her"

They gang saw mouth drop and trini hit Kim in the arm "how can't you not tell me"

Because it was a long time Kim said

The alarm in the command center rang.

Zordon gave each of the coins tommy the green one ,Jason the red one and zack the black one and trinni the yellow one .

The ranger where off to fight the monster in angel grove park and the putties when all of sudden Kat show up.

Kimberly was fighting a putties when Kat when up behind her "well, well look who we have here isn't it the pink ranger or should I said Kim" then Kat knock Kim down to the floor ."mom want you to pay for what you did .Kimberly got up "I didn't want to be evil so a left" Kat slap Kim and tommy didn't like it get eyes where flashing green.

So he went after Kat, Kat notice tommy is in love with Kim and she hated it ,she decide she will be the one. For tommy, not Kim.

Kat kept going after Kim and tommy help Kim get Kat off of her then all of the sudden they all disappear living the ranger alone.

Well what will happen when Kat tell her mom what she saw.

 **well another chapter always leave a review. Like always catch you on the flip side**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamier. I dont own power**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for always editing this story and never stop storyy.**

 **Chapter.5**

 **Moon palace.**

Kat was running to go to the trone room . She went in and bow down to her mother "mom , kim and tommy are in love"rita was started to get a headich "whattt,well i have a plane in store for them"rita call for goldar.

Goldar walk in and bow"you call my empress "rita sttood up"i want you to find me a worthy person to become my evil had a smile "mom, why dont i be that ranger"

Rita thougth "wonderful plan my dear "rita had the purple coin hande it to kat."you my dauther will be the evil purple ranher ,know got ruin earth".kat bow " not mom."then kat teleportrf out.

 **Angel grove**

 **youth center.**

Tommy and kim where always together and unseparable, was putting her hair in a ponytail"ready to get your but kick handsom"tommy laugth "you kick my but never"..

Kim and tommy spar and kim kept knocking tommy down when all of the sudden communicater beeep.

Tommy went to the hallway and answers it was zordon"rangeer putties and evil purple ranger are attacking the civillians at the park" tommy and kim look around "we are on way" is morphing time"pertadal kim said and dragons zord" tommy said and they telaported out.

 **angel grove park .**

Kat laugth when she saw who show up "well ,well look who we have hear to rangwr all alone .kat lasches at kimand tommy staty figthing the punches kim"you will be destroy" kim dushes another punch from kat"why "kat saw shw waa losing so she retreated "i be back for u pink ranger this isnt over"

What will happen next..

 **Another chapter done..what will happen know when zed returns Well like always catch you on the flip side**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamier. I dont own power**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit**

 **Chapter.6**

"We need to turn that green power coin evil," Rita stated as she walk back and forth in the throne room; Kat had a evil plan. "Why don't we let the owner become the **evil** green ranger?"

Rita liked the idea so she had the putties and Goldar fetch the Tommy as well as Kim.

 **Angel grove park** ..

Tommy asked Kim to go to the park with him.

Kim was smiling as they were walking around. "It seems like it was urgent ,you needed to talk to me was kinda having problem."

"Um Kim, I was wondering..."

Then all a sudden puttties arrived and started fighting. "What do you want Goldar?" Kimberly asked.

" Well, pink ranger, Rita requests your presence and as well as the green ranger! " laughed Goldar.

Putties attack them and took them to the moon palace...

 **Moon palace**.

Tommy and Kimberly where in a cage but separated...Kim stood up a knew she in trouble. "Oh no, I thought I'd never have to see this place again!"

Kat walked to Kim's cage. "Well little sis ,you never thougth we get you back!"

Tommy was still passed out. Kim was worried "I don't want nothing from you guys. I would rather be dead ,than work for you guys!"

Kat laughed. "You dont know what we've got planned for you!"

Rita turned Tommy evil.

tommy fougth the ranger with kat holding kim power coin she told the ranger she didn't want to be ranger and they didnt belieIn the moon palace.

"We need to turn that green power coin evil," Rita stated as she walk back and forth in the throne room; Kat had a evil plan. "Why don't we let the owner become the evil green ranger?"

Rita liked the idea so she had the putties and Goldar fetch the Tommy as well as Kim.

Angel grove park ..

Tommy asked Kim to go to the park with him.

Kim was smiling as they were walking around. "It seems like it was urgent ,you needed to talk to me"tommy was kinda having problem telling her he want her to be his date for the dance.

"Um Kim, I was wondering..."

Then all a sudden puttties arrived and started fighting. "What do you want Goldar?" Kimberly asked.

" Well, pink ranger, Rita requests your presence and as well as the green ranger! " laughed Goldar.

Putties attack them and took them to the moon palace...

 **Moon palace**.

Tommy and Kimberly where in a cage but separated...Kim stood up a knew she in trouble. "Oh no, I thought I'd never have to see this place again!"

Kat walked to Kim's cage. "Well little sis ,you never thougth we get you back!"

Tommy was still passed out. Kim was worried "I don't want nothing from you guys. I would rather be dead ,than work for you guys!"

Kat laughed. "You dont know what we've got planned for you!"

Rita turned Tommy evil.

tommy fougth the ranger with kat holding kim power coin she told the ranger she didn't want to be ranger and they didnt believe it.

Tommy still fougth the ranger as evil green ranger,then the gang broke him out of it..they went to the comman center .Tommy walk to Zordon. " Zordon we have to find her!" Zordon knew tommy will feel that way ,cause he sensed it right then,they were soul mates. Zordon knodded "I know Tommy ,we are trying what we can!"

The gang keep searching for her ,not knowing what happening to her.

 **Moon palace**.

Rita use her power against Kim "How could you ran away?" Kim spit in the floor. "I didn't want anything to do with this family,because you guys only want to rule this world and I don't!" Kat and Rita were so mad; they slapped Kim..

Rita yell for Goldar "Goldar take Kim to her room in the dugen and lock her there! " Goldar grabbed Kim and took her to a room.

What will happen when the gang save kim and see her all beating up What will happen when the gang save kim and see her all beating up

 **well another chapter down. What will happen when zed find out his dauther ran away... like always catch you on the flip side**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer. I dont own power**

 **Chapter.7**

 **Thanks specialk92 for the edit.**

 **16m agoChapter. 7**

 **In the moon palace**

It been two weeks since Kim been had been kidnaped, Kim been in a bad shape ,her mom got once rid of tommy power but he got them back ,but she still holding on, until her father return ,he sat at the throne "I am back".

Kim heard her dad voice ,she walk back and forth from her room in the dungeon "oh no, know my friends in trouble"

She had a plan ,she sat on her bed " I will escaped from the moon by using Goldar staff "when she said that Goldar appear "

Goldar and her fought and she finally escaped...

 **In the throne room**

Kat ran and gave her dad a hug "dad your back ,finally I have both my parents" zed and Rita laughs "you do my dear ,we will make zordon pay"

Zed went back to the throne "where my other daughter" Goldar ran in and said the Kim escaped" zed was furious "what "Kat hold her dad hand "she also ran away ,she be living in planet earth for 7 year, she said she didn't need us " zed stood up "she will pay"

 **In earth..**

Kim landed in angel grove park, she teleported to the command center.

 **Command center.**

The gang was still searching for Kim, when all the sudden she show up in the command center and pass out.

Tommy ran to Kim and pick her up "beautiful are you ok" as he took her to the med bed.

Two hrs. pass, and Kim started to wake up, she sat up in the bed, she couldn't believe her dad is back, but she won't go back to the moon palace.

The gang where all talking to zordon,when Kim walk in ,tommy ran to Kim "beautiful you're ok" tommy hugged Kim.

Kim laughing " I am fine handsome" she talk to zordon "zordon I have bad news ,zed is back"

Zordon was in shock "how you know this" Kim went in front zordon "I heard him before I escape"

The gang all knew the fight isn't over ..

 **well another chapter is done. Well like always leave a review. Catch you on the flip side.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **thanks specialk92 edit**

 **Chapter. 8**

 **In angel grove park**

Kim was so scare that her parents and sister will do something much worse, like kidnap all her friends families and her adopted parents. She knew when tommy returned again and he would save them.

Her dad kept going after her and Tommy; her father got rid of Tommy's power, then he came back.

 **In command center**

Kim was there with the gang after learning Tommy was coming back.

" I am happy your back handsome," she smiled she threw her arms around Tommy.

"Me too, beautiful," Tommy purred and hugged her back.

Then all of the sudden, the alarm in the command center went on. Tommy and the gang went in front of viewing globe. Zordon said "Rangers, the putties and Goldar are attacking citizen in the park."

Tommy still was holding Kim. "Well, lets do this." The rangers morphed and went to angel grove park.

 **Angel grove park**

The ranger landed they went after the putties. However, Kim ran into Goldar.

"Well, well, look who we have here,your parents want you back."

She laughed. "Well you can tell them I will never go back"

Kim and goldar fought. Goldar fell to the ground." I will be back will be back where you belong"

The rangers demorphed and hung in the park..

What will happen when kim again have to figth her sis.

 **well another chapter leave a review. Like always catch you on the flip side..**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks soecailk92 for the edit.**

 **Chapters. 9**

Kim was at her house alone, while her friends had other things to do. She decided that she would take a walk in the park and then got to the lake for a swim. Maybe Tommy could go to the park with her. Kimberly picked up the phone and called him.

"Hey, Tommy are you doing anything?"

"No, why?"

"I'm going to the park and then I'm going to go swimming at the lake. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I was suppose to go out of state to visit my grandparents. But, they called and asked if they could come to Angel Grove to visit. They wanted to see our new house."

"I'll meet you at the park in an half hour."

"Okay, Beautiful, I'll she you then."

Kimberly hung up the phone and put on a pink one piece swimsuit and put on a pair of summer overalls. Once she was dressed and put sun screen, a beach umbrella, sun glasses, and a beach towel in her tote bag, she left her house.

 ** _Angel grove park_**

Tommy met Kim at the Angel Grove park. Both of them wished that their other friends could be there too. But, they were visiting family or out of state. As soon as they put their stuff down, the putties and the purple ranger showed up.

"It's Morphing Time!" Kimberly shouted as her and Tommy raised their morphers to the sky.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"What do you want Kat?" Kimberly asked as her and Tommy stood in their uniforms.

"Well, Kimmie, I want you to pay for abandoning us," Kat laughed as she looked at her younger sister. "And dad wants you back!"

After Tommy and Kim defeated Kat and the putties, Kat was really mad. "I'll be back!"

Kimberly and Tommy demorphed and laid out on the beach and got a tan. She didn't say a word to Tommy because she felt guilty for not telling her friends about being Rita and Zedd's daughter.

While Kimberly and Tommy were walking home she was wondering why Kat wasn't giving up yet.

"What do you want Goldar?" Kimberly cried when Goldar showed up.

"Your parents want you to pay for leaving and abandoning us." laughed Goldar as he disappeared. "I'll be back for you."

"I'll never go back with you!" Kimberly shouted at Goldar. She turned to face Tommy. "I've got a secret to tell you and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, what is it?" Tommy asked as he held her hand. "You can tell me anything."

"Rita and Zedd are my real parents," she revealed. "That is why Kat won't leave me alone."

Tommy was is shock beautiful, that wont stop me for loving you , and i promise i wont tell the other". Kim hugs tommy "thanks handsome" tommy and kim decide to enjoy the rest of the day at the beach.

What will happen when the gag finds out kim is rita dauther and zed ...

 **well another chapter done...Please live a review ... like always catch you on the flip side...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamier. I dont own powerranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edits**

 **Chapter. 10**

 **In Kim's home**

"I enjoyed our day at the beach. I hope we can do that again sometime," Tommy stated when took a seat on the couch. He noticed Kimberly had been quiet on their walk home from the beach. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Do you think the other's will quit being my friends when they learn I'm Rita and Zedd's daughter?"

He took hold of her hand as she looked into his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about," he assured her. "They are our friends and they know you are nothing like Rita and Zedd."

 **Angel Grove High School**

The following morning, Tommy stopped by Kim's house to pick her up on his way to school. They discussed Rita, Zedd, and Kat on the way to school. After the discussion, they decided that she should tell her friends her when they got back from visiting family. "I'll meet you in the youth center after school," Tommy promised her as they were standing at their lockers getting their books and materials for their classes.

"Look who is coming," Kimberly remarked when she saw Bulk and Skull heading towards them.

"So, when is our date?" Skull asked as he took hold of Kimberly's hand.

"When will you get it through your head that I'm Tommy's girl friend," Kimberly questioned as she pushed Skull away when he tried to kiss her.

"Bulk and Skull please report to my office," Mr. Kaplan declared as he was walking down the hall. "I heard that you snuck into Ms. Appleby's class yesterday. She caught you changing your grades in her grade book."

 **The Youth Center**

Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack got back a day early since they had mid-term exams to take. They sat at the table with Tommy and Kimberly. None of them had a chance to order their snacks because their communicators were beeping. All of them stepped into the hallway. "We read you, Zordon," Jason answered.

"Rangers, Goldar and the putties are attacking the park."

"We're on our way," Jason stated.

They all got their morphers out and held them to sky. "It's morphin time," cried Billy.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 **Angel Grove Park**

The rangers all arrived at the park and started fighting putties. But, Goldar was after Kimberly. "Well, well, look what we have here!" remarked Goldar, as Kimberly got out her power bow. "Pink ranger, your parents want you back."

"Tell them, I'm not coming back!" she shouted as she was about to shoot Goldar with an arrow.

"I'll be back!" Goldar warned and he disappeared. Her arrow ended up hitting a tree.

Kimberly called her power down as her friends came over to her. "You're Rita and Zedd's daughter?!" Gasped Jason as he looked at Kim with disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Billy.

"Guys, please under stand that this is a hard topic for her to discuss," Tommy informed his team mates. "It was hard for her to tell me."

"She told you!?" cried Zack as he looked at Kim with shock. "She told you and didn't even bother to tell us!?"

"I was going to tell you after school," Kimberly tried to explain as she looked at her friends shocked faces. "But, then we called here. This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

What will happen know to the gangs frienship when they km now now the rita and zed are kim parents

 **well another chapter is done, like always please leave a review. Like always catch you on the flip side..**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The park**

After sitting down and talking with the rest of her friends, Kim found out things weren't as bad as she thought that they would be. "At least you aren't like them," Jason assured her.

"You're sweet and kind," Trini added.

"We're not going to quit being friends with you because of who your parents are," Zack continued. "We're not going to let them hurt you and they aren't going to get near you."

Kimberly smiled while she was holding Tommy's hand. "Thanks guys, I needed that," Kimberly said.

Tommy felt butterflies flying around in his stomach. He was finally going to tell Kimberly about how much he loved her. They had been dating for the last year and a half and were closer than ever. "Hey Kim, I want to talk with you in private," he began as he began to blush.

They got up and started walking through the park. "Kim, I don't even know how to begin," Tommy said as they were walking down the path way. Children were running all over the play ground flying kites, playing tag with their friends, and playing on the play ground. "I'm scared you won't feel the same way."

"Tommy, just tell me."

"Okay, here it goes," Tommy said as he took a deep breath. "Kimberly, I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you when we were kids."

She grabbed his face and they shared a long kiss. "I love you too," Kimberly confessed as a tear of joy ran down her face. "I know my parents are never going to give up until they have me. But, you've made me feel safe and I know all will turn out okay."

"Hey, Kim, why don't we go meet our friends at the youth center for lunch later on," Tommy suggested.

"I'd like that," Kimberly smiled. "We have to be out on the field for cross country practice."

 **Youth Center**

Kimberly went into the locker room and took a quick shower. Then she changed into a pair pink denim shorts and a pink tee shirt. Tommy was waiting for her outside the locker room. He was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a green and white striped tee shirt. "How do you feel about Jason, Trini, and Zack going to peace conference?" Kimberly asked as they headed to meet their friends.

"I'm happy for them," Tommy said. "They really wanted to go."

 **the trone room**

Zedd was pacing around the room. "She'll be my wife sooner or later!" Zed laugth "Nobody is good for her,if she dosent want to come back i will make her by force " Rita was is shock "she our dauther ,why would you make her your wife " zed sat down on the trone "that way she has to stay here" Rita smirk "good idea my husband"

 **youth center**

Kim felt something aint rigth, she felt like her parents are planning more something evil,but kim just shock it sat with her friends and enjoy the rest off the day.

Tommy notice kim was off so he hold kim hand "beautiful is everything ok " kim looks tommy in the eyes "no tommy i feel like something worse is going to happen"

What will happen when the gangs found out zed want to marry kim.

 **Well another chapter done .leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for editing it and adding to it**

 **chapter.12**

 **youth center**

Over the next several months, Kat disappeared for awhile. And Kimberly and the rangers thought that she had given up. But, six to eight months later, they were in for a surprise. It all started when Kim was doing some gymnastics routines on the balance beam. Then she saw her sister for the first time in a long time."Well, well, look what we have here," Kat remarked as she walked over to Kimberly.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" Kimberly demanded as she got off the balance and head to the locker. She noticed Kat was following her. "I wish you'd stop following me!" Kimberly quickly ran into the locker room.

Kat sat out by the door and remained very quiet. "I'll just wait here until she comes out and I can take her to mom and dad," Kat smirked when she heard Kimberly turn the shower on. "Better, yet, I'll go in there and take her." She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Her sister wasn't as dumb as she thought after all.

Meanwhile, Kimberly quickly took her shower as goose bumps appeared on her body. "She isn't going to give up," Kimberly thought as she got out of the shower and dried off. She changed into a pink windsuit. She quickly held her communicator up to her mouth. "Tommy, please teleport to the girls locker room in the youth center. I need you."

A beam of white light appeared in the youth center and Tommy appeared. "Thank goodness," he cried as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I was afraid you fell and got hurt in the shower. What's going on."

"Kat's outside," Kimberly whispered as they quickly took hold of each other's hand. "She won't leave me alone."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kat shouted from outside the door. "I'VE GOT ORDERS!"

"What kind of orders do you have, spoiled brat!" Tommy yelled while he felt Kimberly shake.

"Our parents want me to make your precious Kimberly miserable and keep an eye on her at all times!" Kat laughed as she was trying to get into the room. "Zedd is planning on kidnapping her and force her to marry him."

"You can't have her!" Tommy shouted through clenched teeth. Kimberly threw her arms around his waist and held him as tight as she could.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Kat yelled as she turned into a cat and started scratching the door. "I'm going to make this door my scratching post. Eventually my sharp claws will cut through this door!"

"Yeah, Tommy," Kimberly whispered as they took a seat in the corner and held each other close. "I want to marry you, not Zedd. Is there anything we can do about it?"

A big smile appeared on Tommy's face. "Beautiful, we're junior now," he began as his heart was pounding. "We still have one more year of school left-"

"Tommy, I have to move to Paris at the end of the year," Kimberly answered as tears ran down her face. "I have to leave you, which is something I don't want. I'm stuck spending my senior year in a new country and learning a new language."

He gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I think I have an idea that will be a solution that will prevent you from marrying Zedd," Tommy assured her. "This way you won't be able to marry Zedd. And we'll get to stay together even if we stay in Angel Grove or move to Paris at the end of the year."

"I'd love to have you move to Paris with me," she stated while resting her head on his chest. "I'd at least have my closet and most precious friend with me. But, what can we do."

"We go get married right now," he whispered in a cheerful voice. "I was going to ask you to marry me before college anyway."

"We don't have a wedding even planned-"

"Kim, we can have one later," he explained while he gathered her in his arms and sat her in his lap. "All that matters now is to prevent Zedd from marrying you. We'll go to the court house and elope."

Kimberly took a deep breath. "Tommy, Pierre doesn't me or you," she told him and they heard the scratches on the door getting louder and louder. "He's trying to convince Caroline to disown me and she'll do anything to make him happy."

"If that happens it shows that she cares about some stupid French painter more than her own child," Tommy said angrily. "We need to do what is right for us. And I'll make sure you don't get pregnant until after we out of college and both have jobs. I'll explain the situation to my parents and I know they'll understand."

"We can't tell them we're rangers-"

"We'll talk to Zordon and have him teleport them to the command center and talk with them," he promised her.

"I'm in!" Kat yelled.

A beam of pink and white light left the room and appeared at the Angel Grove Court House.

"We have enough time to marry before the court house closes," Tommy smiled and the rushed into see a justice of peace.

 **court house.**

Kim and tommy landed nearness alley and walks inside the courthouses after they talk to their parents and the where ok with kim and tommy getting married.

Kim and tommy was holding hands "i am nervous "kim said. Tommy kiss kim" beautiful everything will be ok" Tommy and kim walk up to the clerk they wanted to get married the sing the paper and finaly tommy and kim are married

Tommy and kim walk out the court house "now your dad can get you or married you" Tommy said as he kissed kim.

Well what will happen when zed finds out.

 **well like always another chapter is done,like always leave a review. Like always catch you on the flip side..**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. Idont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit and adding ur words**

 **Chapter 13**

Tommy moved his stuff into the Kimberly's room at the Campbell's house after they were married. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Oliver?" he asked as he gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek.

"Wonderful, just as I always dreamed it would be," Kimberly smiled as she sat down on the bed. "I get to spend my senior year with you no matter where we go."

"And be my room mate in college," he grinned. "Hey, Beautiful are you up to go take a jog in the park"

She walked over to the window and took a look outside and the sky looked dark and all the clouds were dark grey. Leaves were flying through the air. "It really looks windy outside," she warned. "But, I'm up to going if you are."

"I'm up to going," Tommy assured her.

 **Angel Grove Park**

Kim and Tommy went to the park was sitting on bench underneath the shady tree in the Angel Grove Park. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you much," Tommy purred as he held her close to him. "Before you came along, I never had a true friend in my life. Everyone who acted like a friend always threw me away when a better offer came a long."

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said. "I know that it must have been really hard on you."

"It was. Then I had you, Trini, Zack, Jason and Billy. Then I made friends with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."

"I miss Jason, Trini, and Zack so much," Kimberly sighed when she thought of them not being there to celebrate her marriage to Tommy. "They were my friends since we were small children. I don't know what I'd do without you, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha."

 **Zedd's Throne Room**

Kat walked into Zedd's throne room stomping her feet. "It's not fair!" she shouted. "I wanted Tommy! If I can't have him, no one else can!"

Zedd stood up from his throne. "Goldar, bring me my daughter and son-in-law," he ordered. "I've arranged their honeymoon."

"Yes, Master!" Goldar promised as he disappeared.

 **Angel Grove Park**

Goldar and Kat appeared in the park and Kat mumbled a spell which turned Tommy and Kimberly into dolls and they landed on the ground. Kat walked over to them and picked them up. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

 **Zedd's throne room**

Kat and Goldar walked into the throne room. "Daddy, look at my new Tommy and Kimberly doll," Kat smirked as she held up the two dolls. Kimberly and Tommy's faces were frozen and they looked peaceful like an ordinary doll would. "I want to play with my new toys, before I hand them over to you."

"You've earned that right," Zedd smiled as he looked Kimberly and Tommy. He pointed his wand at them and they grew life size. Kat drug Kimberly and Tommy in the room. She threw Kimberly in the corner and then she put on her red lip e laid Tommy on the bed. Kat started kissing Tommy until his face was covered in red lip prints. She took out a pair of succors and gave Tommy a horrible hair cut. His hair was all different lengths and then she dyed half of it red and gave him blonde high lights. "She won't think you are so handsome now," Kat laughed as she sat him up in chair. She walked over to Kimberly and sat her up in a chair. Kat stared at Kimberly's hair. It was now down to her waist. "You need a hair cut," she smiled and started cutting Kim's hair. When she finished, half of Kimberly's hair was arm pit length and half of it was a few inches past her shoulders. She then dyed half of Kimberly's hair blonde and gave her purple high lights. Kat walked over to the corner and picked up Tommy's green jacket and put it back on him. She sat Kimberly beside Tommy strapped them down in the wide chair and then she rolled them out into Zedd's throne room.

"Very nice," Zedd complimented as he sat up a huge mirror in front of Tommy and Kimberly. "Now lets see what they think!" He waved his wand and they were both humans again.

Both of them let out a scream when they saw their hair. Kimberly burst into tears when she saw Tommy's face was covered in red lip prints. "Kat, why did you do all of this," Tommy yelled through clenched teeth.

"Because I wanted you and my sister stole you from me Kat laughed," as she looked at Tommy with satisfactory.

"I never wanted you!" he yelled. "I have always loved Kim and always will. At least Zedd can't marry her!"

"Go lock them away!" Zedd shouted.

Kat rolled them out of the room and dumped them in the smallest room in the castle. Kat said a spell and the straps magically fell off. "Good bye!" She remarked as she left the room and locked the door."I'm sorry, Tommy," Kimberly apologized as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "We shouldn't have went to the park."

"It's not your fault," he assured as he kissed her.

"But, your hair is a mess," Kimberly sobbed as she looked at his messed up hair.

"I'll get it cut. I was thinking about cutting it and spiking it anyway," he revealed as he ran his hands through her hair. At least we'll be able to fix your hair."

 **Kim's flash back**

 **Kimberly was wrestling with the snake in the cave. "Tommy, Billy!" she cried out as she was panting.**

 **Tommy and Billy came in and fire their laser's at the snake. "Quick get her helmet off!" Tommy shouted as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked into the cave.**

 **"Wow, I don't believe it!" Aisha cried as she saw Kimberly with her helmet off.**

 **"Then you must be-" before Adam could finish, Billy removed his helmet.**

 **Tommy removed his helmet. "You guys are the power rangers unbelieveable!" Rocky cried. "You must be that rude blonde headed girl's sister. And Rita and Zedd's daughter."**

 **"But, you aren't like them," Aisha assured her. "You're sweet and kind."**

 **A beam of red, yellow, and black light appeared in the cave. "Are you okay!?" Jason shouted as he ran over to Kimberly.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly answered.**

 **"You're strong Kim," Trini added.**

 **"Don't let anyone tell you different," finished Zack.**

 **In the Throne Room**

Kat, Rita and Zedd were talking about revenge. "You can always drain Kim's life force," suggested Kat **.**

zed go up from his drone "excellent my dear daither" bring me my dauther kim" zed said to goldar "

Goldar bow "i thougth plessure"

 **kim old room in moon palace.**

Kim was walking back and forth,she knew there away to get out "handsome when I was lock here I always had a secret to go to earth" Tommy smiled "you do",kim heard goldar coming ,kim found it "

Let go kim said and tommy and kim escaped.

what will happen to kim when she get her power coin stolen and kinnaped to get her life force drain.

 **Well another chapter done .leave a review. Like always catch you on the flip side**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit.**

 **Chapter .14**

 **Earth**

Kimberly and Tommy landed in angel grove park and tried to stay out of sight because of their appearances. Kimberly quickly put her hood up to hide her horriable hair style. "I'm glad we got out of there," she stated as she kissed Tommy. "I don't know what I do without you."

"I'm glad we got out of there too," Tommy replied as he grabbed her hand.

"I bet our friends are worried and we should let them know we're okay."

"I'm not going to walk through Angel Grove looking like this," he warned as he stayed hidden behind the bush. "I look so horriable. Bulk and Skull would be making fun of me for years."

"We could teleport home and change," Kimberly suggested. She stood up and her windsuit was cover in holes and dye from where Kat gave them a make over. "This was my favorite outfit and now its ruined."

"How about after we get our hair cut, I'll take you shopping and I'll buy you another suit just like the one you have," Tommy replied.

"You're so sweet," Kimberly smiled as they held hands and teleported back to the Campbells house.

"Thank goodness no one is home," Tommy sighed as they striped out of their ruined outfits. "I don't know how I'd explain this."

Kimberly jumped when she heard a clap of thunder close by. Rain started to come down really hard and balls of hail were banging on the roof. Tommy smiled at the thought of rain because that meant they could wear their matching outfits. "Hey, Kim, I bought us both matching outfits while we were moving me in," Tommy revealed as he got out a pink,green, and white plaid gift sack. He laid the sack on the bed. "I thought we could open it together."

Kimberly sat down on the bed and pulled out a pair of white Adidas satin tracksuit with pink stripes going down the sleeves and legs. She also had a light pink long sleeve tee shirt. "Unfold it," he hinted.

Kimberly unfolded the tee shirt and her eyes began to tear up. "Tommy, this is so beautiful," she smiled through her happy tears. On the front of the shirt it said "Mrs. Oliver" across the front in bright pink letters. "I love it! Thank you!"

Tommy got out his white outfit and a green tee long sleeve tee shirt. His outfit was exactly like Kimberly's other than it had green stripes. Across the front of his shirt it said "Mr. Oliver" in white letters. They changed into their matching outfits and stood in front of the mirror. "I think we look cute," Kimberly smiled as they both put their hoods up to cover their horriable hair cuts. Tommy went into the bathroom washed his face off. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I love you Kim," Tommy said as he took hold of her hand. "I want to make you happy."

 **Youth Center**

Rocky was walking around back and fourth. "Where are they?" he stated. "I hope they are okay."

"They'll find a way to escape," Adam assured him.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" Aisha cried as they walked into the room.

"What happened to you guys?" Rocky asked.

Tommy quickly saw a closet was open and they went and go in the closet. They quickly removed their hoods and showed their friends their hair cuts. "Kat turned us into dolls and gave us a make over," Kimberly began as she took hold of Tommy's hand.

"She though if I looked ugly Kim would stop loving me," he added.

"We're never going to get any peace until Rita, Zedd, and Kat are destroyed," Kimberly informed. "I'm sick of them trying to ruin mine and Tommy's life."

Aisha reached into her pocket and got out two pieces of paper. "I got this the other day," she explained. "These coupons give you each a free hair cut."

 **The mall**

Kimberly and Tommy walked out of the new beauty shop after getting their hair cut. Both of them were satisfied. Kimberly's hair was past her shoulders and Tommy's was short and spiked. Both of them were able to have the dye removed from their hair. "You look so cute," Kimberly complimented.

"So are you," Tommy replied back as they started walking down the hallway. "Hey, Kim, I was thinking that we need some time to our selves. I was thinking that we go have a day at the spa tomorrow. We could get massages, soak in a hot tube, and sit in the steam room."

"I love the idea," Kimberly smiled.

Well what kind of hair styles wil kim and Tomy get wil they love it.

 **well like always another chapter done,leave a review . like always catch you on the flip side.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit.**

 **Chapter.15**

 **Angel grove malls**

Kim and Tommy went into the salon the following day for their spa day. Tommy decided that he wanted to get his hair cut a little more since there were places that still needed to be evened out. He ended up cutting it shorter and getting it spiked more. Kimberly was satisfied with her hair so, she only got pink high lights.

Tommy was stunned when he saw Kimberly's highlights. "You look so beautiful, my pink princess," he complimented as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

 **Moon Palace**

Kat was still angry and thinking of a way to get revenge. She walked over to Rita's telescope and saw Tommy and Kim heading to get their massages. "How can they still love each other?" she questioned as Zedd walked in.

He took a seat on his throne and smiled at his daughter. "Don't worry, she will pay," Zedd promised as he looked at Kat looking through the telescope. "What do you see?"

"I see them checking into the spa for their massage."

"That's it!" Zedd cried as he walked over to Kat. "You can switch places with the massage therapist and trap them during the massage."

"Daddy that's prefect!" Kat cried as she started to teleport.

 **The Spa**

Tommy and Kimberly walked into a changing room and got undressed and wrapped towels around themselves and slipped on their slippers. They threw a towel over their shoulder and left the changing room. Kimberly put their clothes in a locker and they headed to room 13. The door was already open and they closed the door behind them. Two massage tables were sitting close together.

"You're going to enjoy this," Kimberly promised as she removed her towel and laid it in a chair next to her slippers. She climbed up on the massage table and laid down on it, resting her head on soft pillow.

Tommy noticed that the table that Kimberly was on had a sheet, but the other one did not. "Kim, it looks like I can't get my massage," he sighed as he sat back down in the chair.

She moved over on her massage table to make extra room. "You can lay this table with me," she suggested. He climbed on table and laid down next to her, as he pulled the sheet over them both. As soon as he pulled the sheet up over them, Kat walked in and mutter a spell under her breath and they were strapped down to the massage table.

"Hello," said a familiar voice.

"Kat, what are you doing?!" Tommy demanded as he tried to wiggle to get free.

"Getting ready to take you back you home," she smirked. She muttered a spell that put them to sleep. She lifted the stretcher that they were strapped down to off the table and teleported out of the spa.

 **Moon palace**

Kimberly woke up on the floor and noticed she was in her old room. Tommy was laying next to her. "Tommy," she whispered as she shook him. "Tommy, wake up!"

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and saw Kimberly staring down at him. "Thank goodness, you're okay!" he cried as he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her.

"What are we going to do now?" Kimberly asked as they stood up. "She's up to something?!"

Tommy opened the closet and saw it was full of fancy clothes. He got out a white silk strapless leotard with a long puffy pink half skirt, a pair of long pink satin dress gloves and a pair of white heels. "This will look so beautiful on you," he smiled as he handed her the outfit and she started to get dressed. He started going through the closet to find an outfit to put on. But, he was in for a big surprise. The closet was only full of ballet and dance costumes. Plus all of them had skirts. "I'm going to look horrible."

"Tommy, you just have to wear it long enough for us to escape," Kimberly assured him. "Just grab something before we're caught!"

Tommy grabbed an outfit that looked exactly like Kimberly's. There weren't any shoes in the closet that fit Tommy, so he had to go barefoot. He stood in front of the mirror with a face full of embarrassment. "Just say it, I look awful," he remarked.

Kimberly walked over to him and took hold of his hand. "You look fine," she assured him. "I still think you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever laid my eyes on, no matter what you're wearing."

Before they could leave the room, Kat walked into the room. She was dressed in a shiny pink leotard with a long skirt attached to it. Her hair was up in a ballerina bun and she was in pink ballet shoes. Once her eyes landed on Tommy, she started laughing at him."You look so funny in that outfit," she laughted. Tommy gathered Kimberly in his arms and held her close. "You'll make a good dance partner!"

"I only dance with Kim," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Why do you have all of those dance outfits in the closet anyway?"

"My dream is to become a famous ballerina," Kat smiled. She turned to face Kimberly who she was jealous of. She was much more prettier than her sister, which was one of the biggest reasons why Kat never loved her sister. "I've always wanted to be an only child!"

"Kat, I'm adopted and I'm no longer your sister legally!" Kimberly shouted.

"But, I never wanted our parents to have you," Kat remarked. "When mother was pregnant they were hoping for a boy. But, they had you instead. I would have rather have had a brother than you!Kimberly, you were never loved by me or our parents. We call you the mistake of family! After you betrayed us, I finally convinced our parents to help me dispose you."

"It isn't going to happen!" Tommy yelled as Kat walked over to them about to snatch Kimberly out of his arms. He kicked her in the chest and knocked her down. "I love her and I want her! If you hate her as much as you do, just turn her over to me and you'll never have see her again. She better off with out you anyway. Especially, you Kat!"

Kat got up and dusted her skirt off. "How dare you say that!" she shouted. "I have always wanted you, Tommy! But, she stole you from me."

"He didn't want you," Kimberly reminded her. "He wanted me. Why don't you go find someone else-"

"If you're lucky if anyone else wants you!" Tommy finished. "I can't think of anyone who would want someone that is as mean as you."

Kat held up the pink power coin. "I stole this when you were at the spa," Kat smirked. "I need this to power up the machine that will drain her life force. Then Tommy will be all mine, if he likes it or not."

"You can't do that!" Kimberly shouted as Kat started to walk closer to her.

"Just watch!" Kat laughed. She muttered a spell and Tommy shrank and fell to the floor and laid perfectly still.

Kimberly dropped to her knees as she glanced at Tommy in his doll form. This time he was in a Barbie doll form. His face looked like it was painted on."NO!" She cried as tears began to run down her face. "What have you done to him!?"

"Growing up, I collected Barbie dolls," Kat began as she pushed Kimberly down in a chair. "I'm going to add him to my collection. He'll stay in my glass display case in my bed room."

"No!" Kimberly cried as she struggled to get out of the chair. "I won't let you!"

Kat mutter another spell that made Kimberly's outfit change. She was in a red body suit. It covered her whole body and it had a mask that was hanging down on the front neck line. "That's better!" Kat smirked as she continued to hold Kimberly down. "I never did like your face." She pulled he mask over Kimberly face and fastened it in the back so Kimberly couldn't take it off.

Youth center

Tommy and kim walks in and show there friends ,aisha walks to kim "girl those highlights look amazing " kim laugth thanks sha

1h agoThe mask covered Kimberly's face expect for her eyes, nose and mouth. "Kat let me up!" Kimberly demanded as her eyes were focused on Tommy laying on the floor in a Barbie doll like form.

Kat muttered another spell that froze Kimberly in the chair. She got out a roll of duct tape and walked over back her to Kimberly. She began to tape down Kimberly's left arm to the chair arm and then did the same to her right arm. Kat kneeled down and held Kimberly's left leg in front of the chair leg and wrapped taped her leg down. Then she turned around did the same with her other leg. Kat pulled wrapped a piece of tape around Kimberly's shoulders and the chair. She muttered a spell and Kimberly was life like again.

"What did you do to me!" she demanded as she tried to wiggle around in the chair. "Let me go! And turn Tommy back to normal now! Or else-"

Kat go out a long piece of clothe and placed it over Kimberly's nose and mouth. "Now, you can't insult me!" she smirked as she tied the piece of cloth behind Kimberly's head very tight.

She rolled Kimberly out of the room and into Zedd's throne room. "We're ready to begin the process!" Kat exclaimed as she placed the life force draining machine hat on Kimberly's head and hooked it up to the chair. The pink power coin was placed on a stand that was hooked up to the chair. As soon as the power coin was placed down, pink energy began to flow out of Kimberly's body as she began to get weak.

Aisha was looking at the picture of Kimberly's new hair style and thought her high lights look amazing. Her communicator went off and it was Alpha. She teleported to the command center.

 **Command Center**

All of the rangers were staring into the viewing globe watching Kimberly's life force draining. "What are we going to do!" Aisha cried in terror. "We have to save her! Where's Tommy!"

"Tommy is in a Barbie laying on the floor Kimberly's old bed room," Zordon began. Billy has created a device that will reverse the spell.

Billy pulled out a device that was like laser gun. "This can either trap Rita, Zedd, and Kat into a snow globe or turn them into Barbie Dolls," he stated. "They will stay in the snow globe or in the Barbie doll form for good. Which do you want?"

"She's gave Kim and Tommy a hard time," Aisha smiled as she looked at the device. "I say we give Kat, Rita, and Zedd a taste of their own medicine. I'd love to give Kat a make over." All of the rangers began to laugh as Billy fired the laser at the viewing globe and watched Rita, Zedd, and Kat turn into Barbie dolls.

"We need to teleport to Zedd's palace to use the device on Tommy," Billy began. "There is too much power in here and it will only work once. The energy that was drawn from Rita, Zedd, and Kat, will be able to turn Tommy to normal. Then it will never be able to be used again.

 **Zedd Palace**

Aisha and Billy teleported to Zedd's palace and used the device on Tommy. He grew back into his human form and took a deep breath. "What happened?!" he asked.

"There's no time!" Billy shouted as he helped Tommy up. "Kimberly is having her life force drained!"

"WHAT?!" Tommy screamed as he took off running to the throne room. "KIM!" She looked as if she was unconscious.

"How can we free her!" he yelled as he looked for the off switch.

"Tommy, she can only be freed by her true love," Billy explained as he read it on piece of paper that was in Kat's hand writing. "You have to remove the power coin and it will stop draining her life force."

Tommy quickly removed the power coin and the machine shut off. He removed the piece of cloth that was gagging her, while Aisha and Billy were cutting her free. "Please be okay!" he prayed as he watched them free her. Billy lifted her off the ground and placed her in Tommy's arms.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he removed the mask from her face.

"Yeah, you need to kiss her before the clock strikes noon," Tommy looked up a saw he only had a few seconds. He slammed his lips down on hers and began to kiss her. Tommy took a sigh of relief when he felt her take a deep breath.

Aisha gathered the three dolls in her arms and walked back over to Kimberly. "I think she is going to be okay," she assured him. "She'll need to stay at the command center tonight for observation." All of them teleported out of Zedd's palace.

 **Comman center**

The gangs all went to the med bay ,tommy was holding kim ,tommy lay kim there "please beautiful wake ,i need you and I miss you" Tommy grabbed and chair and sat next to kim,he didn't want to leave at all.

Adam and rocky and Aisha put there hand on tommy shoulder "she be ok " Rocky said and Adam said "she a figther" and Aisha said "she come out of it "

They gang all left and let tommy and kim alone..

What will happen when Kim wake up.

 **well another chapter done,like always leave a review .like always catch you on the flip side.**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAMIER. I DONT OWN POWER RANGER**

 **THANKS SPECIALK92 FOR THE EDITS AND ADDING YOUR OWN WORDS.**

 **chapter. 16**

 **Command center**

"How much longer is she going to be like this?" Tommy said as he took hold of her hand. Three days had passed since Kimberly was brought to the command center. He didn't leave her side since she got there other than long enough to go to the bathroom or shower. Ever since he got to the command center, he had been in sitting around in only a pair green and white checked pajama pants. All of his meals was brought to him. And he even skipped school because he knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on his studies with Kimberly being in a coma. "She has to wake up soon, she just has to."

"Tommy, maybe you should go home and rest," Alpha suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere unless Kim goes with me," he replied as his eyes got heavy. "She's been through torture and she needs me."

"Okay, I'll go get you a folding cot to sleep on," Alpha stated as he left the room.

Kimberly began to toss and turn in her sleep. "Tommy! Tommy, no!" she cried. Tommy quickly pulled the covers down and it didn't even bother him that the only thing on her body were bandages. "Kat, Please stop torturing me!"

"Kim! wake up!" Tommy cried as he gathered her in his arms.

"Kat, please stop!"

"Kim, wake up!" he cried as he began to shake her. "Please, Kim, wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened in she was in her prince charming's arms. "Tommy!" she cried out as she flung her arms around him. "I was so scared. For days, I was tortured by Kat. She knocked me out several times. The last time, I woke up, you were still in your doll form and Kat locked you away."

"Relax, Beautiful," he said gently while they were tightly holding each other. "It was all a dream. Billy and Aisha came and saved me. They used a device to turn me back into humans and we turned Rita, Zedd, and Kat into dolls. They can never be turned back. They will never hurt you again." He carried her over to a dresser and showed her the three dolls. The Kat doll looked as if she had a horrible hair cut. Half of her hair looked like a pixie hair cut and the other half looked like it was just horrible and was at different lengths.

"Who gave her the hair cut?"

"Aisha, did," Tommy smiled as he looked at Kat with satisfactory. "We even created a moon palace doll house for them to live in and we're going to then put the dolls and the doll house inside a snow globe. Then the snow global will be locked in a secure place and we're going to throw a way the key."

"I love you," she smiled as she kissed him. Tommy opened a drawer got out a pair of pink pajama shorts and a pink tank top.

"I love you too," Tommy whispered as he kissed her back. "You had me and the others so worried. Your stupid parents and sister were trying to drain your life force. I thought I lost you."

"How could they hate me so much?" she sobbed while she felt a mixture sad and angry feelings in side of her. "I won't stop fighting them, we'll destroy them!"

"Kim, we already have," Tommy reminded her. He carried her over to the doll house and they placed the dolls into the moon palace doll house. Once they were placed in the doll house, Tommy pressed a switch on the doll house shrunk down and reappeared in a snow globe.

 **Moon Palace Doll House (inside snow globe)**

"It's not fair!" Kat screamed as she stomped her feet as she looked in the mirror. "Tommy, escaped, rescued my good for nothing sister, turned us into dolls, gave me a horriable hair cut, put us in the doll house, and now we're trapped inside this snow globe forever. Why is it that Tommy always wins and I'm always the loser?"

"Don't worry my princess soon you will have Tommy!" Zedd promised.

"Daddy, how stupid can you be!" she shouted as she started to attack him. "We are trapped in here forever. How will we get out? And I have to walk around with this hair cut. Since I'm a doll my hair won't grow and I'll look like this forever!"

"No one attacks, Zeddy!" Rita shouted as she zapped Kat with her wand.

"It's not fair! She always gets away! And she has Tommy for good!" Kat complained as she started to attack Rita and Zedd back. "My parents aren't going to turn on me!"

"Once you attack us, we will turn on you!" Rita shouted as Kat grabbed Rita's wand and Zedd's staff and pointed it at Rita and Zedd. "Guess, what once you turn on me you will be destroyed!" She pointed the wands at them and they were blown up and their broken doll parts were on floor."

"What have I done!" Kat cried as she began to explode. "I'm not ready to be finished off. NOOOOOOOOO!" The Kat doll exploded and her pieces laid on the floor."

 **Command Center**

Tommy sat in the bed with Kimberly in his lap as they watched the doll house explode on the viewing globe. Both of them were finishing up eating their soup and drinking their tea. Alpha picked up the snow globe and locked in a safe. "Guess, we're done with them," he smiled. "How does it feel to know you never have to deal with them again?"

"Wonderful," Kimberly smiled as Tommy pulled the covers over them. "We still have to deal with Goldar, Rito, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Scorpina."

The moon palace appeared on the viewing globe. "I'm King Goldar!" he cheered as he took a seat. "The ruler of the universe! And Scorpina is my queen."

The doors opened and Masterville appeared! "Not quiet!" he shouted as he pushed Goldar out of the throne. "I am now king of this palace."

"Looks like Goldar has a new ruler," Tommy remarked as Kimberly fell asleep in his arms.

"Tommy, you need your rest too," Zordon advised. "You're going back to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess you're right," he answered as he laid back down next to Kimberly and held her in his arms. "Night, Beautiful, you can sleep peacefully now."

Angel Grove High

"It's good to see you're back at school," Aisha smiled as they walked down the hall. "Even though we have a new enemy to face, it's nothing we can't handle."

"Do you think you can deal with them without me and Kim for week or two?" Tommy questioned as they took a seat in Ms. Appleby's class. "Since the next two weeks is a school break, Kim and I are finally going on a honey moon. We've been invited to go visit Kim's mother and step father for a few days. We're going to tour Paris and go to the beach."

"I think we can handle it in Angel Grove without you two for a few weeks," Adam reassured them. "You two deserve a vacation"

 **moon palace**

well my dear grandautheehr of mines ,enjoy ur vacation while it last because your nigthmare just begun..

What will happen when Kim finnd out her grandmother father is back

 **Well Like Always another chapter done,like always leave a review, like aways catch you on the flip side.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for the edit and adding ur own word.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Angel grove high**

Kim was in class was sitting in Ms. Appleby's class, while she was giving a lecture to the class. "Okay, class, I expect that you were all taking notes about Angel Grove History," she stated to the class. "I would like for you to pair up with a partner and I want the two of you to find something about Angel Grove History you are interested in. And I'll like for you to create a scrapbook, a photo ablum, or anything creative you can think of. Please go choose you partners."

Adam and Billy paired up, Rocky paired up with Aisha, and Tommy and Kimberly paired up together. And everyone already knows this, Bulk and Skull paired up like usual. "Ms. Appleby, can we do our report on the power rangers?" Skull asked as he raised his hand.

"Sure, I don't see why not, you seem to be very interested in them," she answered in an annoyed voice. "Has everyone chosen their partners?"

"I see Tommy and Kimberly have paired up," Bulk remarked when he saw Tommy and Kimberly were the only ones who didn't move out of their assigned seats. "That didn't surprise me any, since you two are officially married."

"Boys, that wasn't a respectful comment that you just made!" yelled Ms. Appleby. "I don't see nothing wrong with them pairing up."

The bell rang and everyone got up out of their seats. "Ms. Appleby, Kim and I are going on our honeymoon and will miss a week of school," Tommy explained. "What do you want us to do about our assignment."

"Just turn it in when you get back," she answered and they walked out of the class.

Before class Kimberly found an old news paper back from the early 80's when Rita, Kat, and Zedd for made their appearance in Angel Grove and were sealed away. There was also an article about Masterville. As soon as she saw that paper she feared that hers and Tommy's nightmare wasn't over just yet. She feared something much worse was going to happen and she wasn't going to be happy with what ever it was. She didn't want to worry Tommy or her friends so she acted all cheerful the best she could.

 **Moon palace**

Master ville was so mad when he picked up the snowglobe. "My sweet daughter," he said to Rita. "Daddy, will make the rangers pay for what they did to you and as well as that granddaughter that is married to the white ranger. Goldar, Finster, get in here."

Goldar and Finster came in the throne room and the bowed down."Yes ,my lord," answered Finister.

"How may I serve my master?" asked Goldar.

"I want Finster to create a monster that will spread gas and make the rangers fall asleep," Master Ville instructed. "But, leave the pink and white ranger alone. I want Goldar and the putties to deal with them." Both of them left the throne room.

MasterVille walked over to the telescope and began to spy on Tommy and Kimberly. They were talking about getting ready for their cruise, it gave him an idea. He would have a boat of his own come pick them up and bring them back to the castle. He went out and went to his boat and took it to Angel Grove.

 **Angel grove high**

Tommy heard his cell phone ring and it was his mother. She had gotten a from the captian that had their cruise and said the time that the ship was taking off would be at noon instead of 5:00 PM. So, Tommy and Kimberly left school and packed, then headed to the Harbor.

 **The Ship**

Tommy and Kimberly walked on to the ship and saw they had the place all to themselves and didn't have to wait in line for anything. "What do you want to do first, Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he took hold of her hand. "I heard we have a Jacuzzi in our hotel room, lets go soak in that."

"Love the idea," he smiled as they walked into their hotel room. The room was really beautiful and they had a queen size bed, a TV and a refrigerator, along with a huge bathroom. "I booked the honey moon suite."

"Hey, Tommy, why isn't our luggage here?"

"Guess, they haven't brought it up yet," he answered as they were undressing each other. They left their pile of clothes on the floor and went into the bathroom and noticed there wasn't a Jacuzzi in there. There was only a walk in shower and a bath tub. They heard the door close behind them. "Something, isn't right."

Kimberly quickly grabbed Tommy's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They walked over to the door and Kimberly tried to open the door. "Tommy, I think we're locked in here," she fretted as they stepped back from the door. "I'm scared."

Tommy took Kimberly by the hand and the walked into the walk in show and turned the shower on. "It's okay, precious," Tommy assured her as the nice warm water began to spray them. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and just stood their tightly embraced as the water soaked them. "I love you, Beautiful." He pecked her on the cheek and they stood there allowing their fears to disappear simply by enjoying being together.

"I love you, Tommy," Kimberly purred as she snuggled into his chest. All of a sudden the water shut off. They quickly exchanged looks with each other. "I know neither one of us turned that off. This day has been strange all day."

"Let's go get out of the shower and just crawl in bed," Tommy suggested as he tried to open the shower door. "Just great, the door is jammed. We're stuck in here!"

Tommy sat down on the floor of the shower stall holding Kimberly as tight as he could. "What are we going to do now?" she whispered as she held him as tight as she possiably could. "I fear something is wrong."

"So, do I. What are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know? We're both stuck in this tiny stall and don't have much room in here," Tommy began as he felt a drop of sweat running down his face. "I wonder if the other ranger rangers know where we are?"

 **Command Center**

Zordon what are we going to do?" Alpha cried as he walked around the command center. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were laying on cots fast asleep. "All four of them are under a sleeping spell and I don't know what we can do for them."

"I fear this is a trap," Zordon revealed. "I believe Master Vile did this to capture Tommy and Kimberly."

"Can we locate them?" Alpha questioned.

"I'm afraid their location has been blocked and this is one time they are on their own," Zordon sighed. "They've already been reported missing by the Oliver's when they didn't show up for their cruise. Jan is beating her self up because she was tricked in having them get on the wrong boat. For no we have to keep trying wake the other rangers up. May the power protect all six of our rangers."

 **The ship**

Tommy woke up in the shower stall and realized it was morning. He looked down at Kimberly as she slept peacefully in his arms. It dawned on Tommy that another villain had taken over for Rita and Zedd. Tommy's new goal was to keep Kimberly safe and protected. He wasn't going to allow a new villain to harm Kimberly in anyway. And his other goal was to keep his security blanket and life line with him at all times, since she was all he had.

Kimberly felt Tommy kiss her and she woke up. "How long have we been asleep?" she asked as they stood up and tried to open the door.

"I don't know," he answered as Kimberly finnially gave up on trying to open the shower stall door. "Guess, we're stuck in here."

The door opened and Mastervile walked straight into the room and saw them both trapped behind the glass shower stall. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kimberly screamed as when she saw him looking straight at her and Tommy. She tried to cover her self with her hands. "Get out!"

"Is that how you greet your grandfather?" remarked Mastervile as he watched Tommy scoop her into his arms to prevent Mastervile from seeing what she looked like in the shower. "Tommy, we meet at last." He opened the door said a spell that froze them from the neck down and sat them out on the floor.

"Don't even think about hurting my wife," Tommy warned. Both him and Kimberly had their arms around each other as tight as they could. Since neither one could move, it was comforting for the both of them to be tightly embraced in each other's arms and know that they at least had each other.

"I wouldn't think about hurt your beautiful wife," remarked Masterville as he grabbed them and teleported back to the castle.

 **The Moon Palace**

Masterville sat Tommy and Kimberly in the front of the room where everyone could see them. Rito, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Scorpina were laughing at Tommy and Kimberly. "They look like an ancient Greek statue," Scorpina laughed as she pointed at Tommy and Kimberly.

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy did the same thing with her. "I've never felt so humiliated in my life," he whispered.

"I feel the same," Kimberly whispered back as both of their faces were red from embrassment. "I knew we had seen the last of them."

Mastervile walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. "I've got you my pretty and your precious Tommy, too!" Master Vile laughed as he walked around them. "I've got plans for you."

"What are you going to do!" Tommy hissed as he looked up at Master Ville with hate. "Whatever, you plan to do Kim, you'll have to do the same to me. She isn't going to be tourtured alone."

"I never planned on it," revealed Master Vile. "First I am going to tourture you while your beautiful pink princess watches. It is her punishment for running away, refusing to be evil, turning her back on her family, and fighting for the forces of goodness."

"Let the games begin!" Master Ville smiled and he snapped his fingers. Tommy and Kimberly. She had a putty holding both of her arms back. "I'm going to turn him into a falcon-"

"NO!" Kimberly cried as Masterville muttered a spell and Tommy became a white falcon. Even as falcon Tommy still the most handsome thing she ever saw. "Turn him back!"

"I will enjoy watching you suffer because you can't hug him or talk to him!" declared Master Vile as he put Tommy into a cage. "That will hurt you even more!"

"Turn him back!" Kimberly demanded as she stepped on the putties feet and ran over to Tommy's cage. "Please turn him back! Please, I'll do anything! I want him back!"

"Hmm, I think I will be agreeable to something," Master Vile smiled. As he turned towards Kimberly. "I'm going to give you two choices. You either have to agree to fight him or agree to become a crane. If you agree to be a crane you will be put in this cage with Tommy. And I will not turn neither one of you back into humans. And no one else will know who you are."

"Do I have any other choices?" Kimberly asked.

"You can go down to the dungeon and be alone and Tommy will stay up here," informed Master Vile. "What is your decision?"

Kimberly closed her eyes and tried to see if she could communicate with Tommy. Inside her head she could hear Tommy's voice. "Kim, I love you too much and I don't want us to be put against each other," Tommy informed her.

Inside Tommy's mind he could hear Kimberly's voice. "I don't want to fight you either," Kimberly stated. "I've decided what I want. I think it is best for you and me both."

"Kim, you can't become a crane," Tommy told her. "You'll be locked in this cage with me."

"Tommy, look at me," Kimberly said through her thoughts. "I don't have a stitch of clothing on me and they will probably make me stay this way. If I am a crane, I'll at least have you no matter what happens."

Tommy walked to the cage and looked Kimberly's face. Tears were streaming down her face from embrassment and seeing him in a cage. His heart began to break as he watched her suffer. "Kim, I can't believe I'm saying this because all of these options are horriable," he began. "I want you become a crane. I'd rather stay a falcon instead of being forced to fight you or you be in the dungeon."

"What have you decided?" asked Master Vile. "You have 60 seconds to tell me or I will decide for you."

"Just turn me into a crane!" Kimberly begged. Mastervile muttered a spell and a beautiful pink crane stood in Kimberly's place. He picked Kimberly up and threw her into the cage with Tommy. "Just so you know, this is what I was planning on doing with you anyway. Two rangers are down and four of them are asleep."

Kimberly immediately went over to Tommy and they began to nuzzle each other affectionately. "I'm so glad I at least have you," Kimberly whispered as she enjoyed Tommy loving on her.

"Me too, Beautiful," Tommy smiled as he tucked her under his wing.

"Goldar, go take these two down to the dungeon," Mastervile instructed. "I'm going to dispose of them." He got out a huge bottle and Tommy and Kimberly were sucked into it. Both of them were very uncomfortable because there wasn't any room for them to stretch other. Both of them had their wings on each other since they couldn't hug each other. Master Vile sealed the bottle and handed it to Goldar.

All of them walked to the bottom of the castle where there was a habor. There were sounds of tears and sorrow from the others that were thrown in it and were sucked in and weren't able to make to the exit of the sea of sorrow. "Throw them in," instructed Mastervile. Goldar tossed the glass jar into the sea of sorrow and it began to float down the stream.

"The only way to escape is to deal the illusions that you see of your biggest fears!" shouted MasterVile. "But, I doubt that you two can do that. Since you are so weak." All of the villians began to laugh and went back upstairs.

"Tommy," Kimberly started as she rest her head next to his. "I'm scared."

"Beautiful, everything is going to be okay," he assured her as he pulled her as close as he could. "We're going to make it."

An illusion of Kat appeared out of the water. "You two deserved what you got!" said the Kat illusion. "You two will never make it out of here!"

"Tommy, no wants you," said an illusion of Rita. "You wanted Kimberly and now you have her. Everyone else is better off with out you two."

"I'm so sorry Tommy!" Kimberly screamed as she started to cry this is all my fault.

"Oh no," Tommy realized. His biggest fear was not having Kimberly by his side. And her biggest fear of Rita,Zedd,and Kat. He realized his task was to show he still wanted her and loved her no matter what and keep her from letting all of her past memories haunt her.

Then the ullision stop tommy aand kim was face to face again and the just rap the wings around each other they,kim thougth as the crane "tommmy ,when baboon feeds us why don't we bite him and escape to the partol I use last time",tommy raps his wing around kim wonderful "

Bamboo was coming with Tommy and kim food bamboo was opening the cage "her you go ,kim and tommy bit bamboo and bamboo step away from the cage and tommy and kim took the chance and heade to the secret exit kim always use to go to earth.

What will happen when Kim and tommy got to the comman center **well another chapter done like always leave a review , like always catch you on the flip side .**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks speacailk92 for adding your own words and edits**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update i just started my college classes again and I been book with homework but don't worried i been updating chapter I soon as possible as a can.**

 **Chapter. 18**

Tommy and Kimberly finaly escaped from the sea of sorrow and flew most of the night, until they found a cave to stay in. Kimberly was shivering from being out in the cold for several long hours. "Tommy, what are we going to do now?" she asked as they snuggled close together. "How will the others recognize us? How will we talk to them? I can't believe that Mastervile is still out there. I thought I finished with my evil family."

Tommy wrapped his wings around Kimberly as they got comfortable. "Beautiful, you'll always have your adopted family, your friends, my parents, and me," he assured her. "All of us will never let anything happen to you."

"Tommy, haven't you realized that we are know birds and most people won't know who we are," she sobbed as she snuggled into his chest. "We're going to spending the rest of our lives, eating worms and bird seed, and taking our baths in bird baths. You don't deserve this!"

"Kim, I realize that," Tommy sighed while he felt her rest her head on top of his. "At least I have you. Beautiful, you're my best friend, my world, my everything. We'll still a good life together."

She cuddled as close as she could to Tommy as she felt save and protected in his strong wings. All through the night she was hoping and praying that Alpha and Zordon could turn them back.

 **Next morning**

Tommy and Kimberly were teleported to the command center. "Are you sure this is them?" Alpha questioned when he saw a pink crane and white falcon laying on the floor. Both of them were really scared and falcon had his wings wrapped around the crane. It was like crane was the only friend that the falcon had.

"Yes, it is them," assured Zordon. "They were turned into their animal spirits. "Maybe they can tell us what happened. Tommy, please tell me what happened."

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" replied Tommy.

"Oh,no," Alpha gasped as he glanced at Tommy. "We aren't able to understand him. Do you think Kimberly is the same way?"

"SQUAWK!" cried Kimberly. "SQUAWK!"

"How are we going communicate with them?" Alpha gasped as he made them a comfortable resting place out of a basket, a pillow and a blanket. He walked over Tommy and lifted him. As he lifted Tommy his wings were still tightly wrapped around Kimberly. Alpha carried them over to their bed and laid them down. "Do you think they can communicate with each other?"

"I'm sure they can," Zordon answered as he watched Tommy release Kimberly from his wings. She snuggled up close to him and he tucked her under his wing. "That must be why are sticking together like glue."

"I bet MasterVile had something to do with this," Alpha cried as he watch Kimberly rest her head next to Tommy's. Both Kimberly and Tommy looked very depressed and appeared to be trying to comfort the other one.

"Alpha call the other rangers in," declared Zordon. "I'm sure maybe one of them may have an idea about how we can help Tommy and Kimberly."

Then all the ranger teleported in rocky was in shock "Alph and zordaon why are there too birds in the comman center " Zordon look worried "well my dear ranger,master ville is kim grandfather "alphalphadam felt sorrry for kim " kim can never get a break " Aisha wanted to hugs her friend " how can we help them "Zordon "you all,have to go to planet photos and go on 2 quest ,but kim and tommy will have to go on 3".Billy,look worried "why kim have to go on 3" Zordon explain" island the first question,second is too wet ur power and third is to fast there fear them back to human.

They gang all knew they fear of those two was losing .

what will happen in plane pharos.

 **well another chapter done ,like always leave a review if you like,like always catch you on the flip side.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclamer.i dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edits**

 **Chapter.19**

The angers where getting ready to head to Phadoes. Kimberly and Tommy were sticking together like glue since they were both really scared of living as a falcon and a crane. They couldn't communicate with Alpha, Zordon, and the other rangers. They were having to eat bird seed, and bath and drink from a bird bath.

"Well, my dear children this is a task and you have to face. Tommy and Kimberly will be facing three tasks," Zordon said in worried voice. "May the power protect you all."

"SQUAWK!" Kimberly cried out. "SQUAWK!"

"SQUAWK!" Tommy cried out. "SQUAWK!"

The rangers surround each other. Adam walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. "I'm going to have to separate you long enough for us to teleport," he said as picked up Tommy and Aisha picked up Kimberly.

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK! Kimberly cried. She was trying to work her way out of Aisha's arms to get back to Tommy. Just the fact of not having Tommy touching her was freaking her out since she fear that they'd end up on different parts of Phadoes. "SQUAWK! SQUAWK!"

"I promise you, you as soon as we get to Phadoes, I'll put you down," Aisha promised her. She was doing her best to calm Kimberly in everyway she possiably could. "And then you can stay with Tommy as much as you want."

"SQUAWK! Tommy cried as he wiggled out of Adams arms and flew straight into Aisha's arms. His wings quickly wrapped around Kimberly. Both of them started nuzzle each other affectionately. "SQUAWK!"

"They must be really spooked," Aisha said sadly. "They are acting like they don't have another friend in the world."

 **Phadoes**

The rangers teleported to Phadoes and Aisha put Kimberly and Tommy down on the ground. As soon as they were put down on the ground, they were teleported away from their friends. Tommy and Kimberly appeared in the forest where they went when they were on their quest to get their power of ninjetti the first time.

Duclea appeared in her owl form. "DUCLEA!" Tommy gasped as the snowy white owl appeared in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you both a series of questions. I want you to answer them truthfully," she said.

"Okay," Kimberly answered. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"What are you afraid of?" Duclea asked.

"I'm afraid of loosing Kim," Tommy replied while his wings wrapped around Kimberly.

"I'm afraid of loosing Tommy," Kimberly answered.

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" Duclea questioned.

"Kimberly."

"Tommy."

"What do you wish you for?" Duclea asked.

"I want to Kim and myself to be humans again and I want us to have a happy life together without Kim's family trying to destroy our lives and harm us," Tommy responded.

"I wish for the same thing," Kimberly quickly said.

Duclea disappeared and Kimberly and Tommy were all alone in the forest. "What do we do know?" Kimberly gulped as Tommy's wings wrapped tighter around her.

"I guess we make our way to the great power," Tommy stated as he began to walk through the forest while he held Kimberly tight in his wings. He looked around in fear as he heard noises throughout the forest.

 **Several Hours Later**

Tommy and Kimberly reached the great power and got their powers back. Then they had to face their biggest challenge which was their biggest fear. Kimberly watched an evil Kimberly attack Tommy. As she ran over to help him, an evil Tommy appeared in front of her and started to attack her. She let out a scream and passed out.

"Kim, wake up," said a familiar voice. Her eyes slowly opened and saw Tommy's face looking down at her. He was a human again.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she felt the cold wind blowing on her bare skin. "You aren't the Tommy I love! The Tommy that I love was turned into a falcon when I was turned into a crane. He was attacked by an evil clone of me and when I went to help him, you attacked me! What did you do to him?"

"Kim, it's me Tommy!"

"SQAUWK!" She turned around and saw a white falcon fly straight into her arms. "SQAUWK!"

"Tommy, is it really you?" she whispered to the falcon. The falcon began to nuzzle her affectionately. It was the same way Tommy showed her love and affection when she was crane. Her arms tightly wrapped around the falcon and broke out into a run. She had to find a place to hide from the evil Tommy and find away to turn her falcon into a human. As she was running she fell into a pit and landed hard on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"SQAUWK!" Tommy replied as he started to nuzzle her again.

"I wish there was something I could do for you," she whispered. Kimberly sat down on the cold stone floor and continued to hold Tommy in her arms. She had no idea where she was other than she was in a very cold place and she was lonely. She had became a human again, but why was Tommy still a falcon? She had no idea, but she wasn't able to understand what he was saying to her. As the wind blew on her bare skin she curled up in a ball with Tommy still save in her arms.

"SQAUWK!" Tommy cried as he felt her tears land on his head. He had completed his task which was defeating the fake Kimberly. But, he couldn't became a human again until she completed her part of the task. "SQAUWK!"

"What is it?" Kimberly sobbed as he wiggled out of her arms and walked over to her face. He started to nuzzle her on the cheek. She sat up and looked at her white falcon. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"SQAUWK!" he replied. Tommy flew up and rested on her bare shoulder and continued to nuzzle her. "SQAUWK!"

"If you know anything on how I can turn you into a human, please help me understand you," she begged. "I can't understand you. But, couldn't you try to show me what I have to do. Please show me in anyway you can."

Tommy continued to nuzzle her. "SQAUWK!"

"Am I suppose to kiss you?"

Tommy flew off her shoulder and stood in front of her. He slowly shook his head yes.

"Okay, I will kiss you," she said as she picked him up and gave him a kiss. At that very minute the falcon began to go through a transformation. He began to grow bigger and taller. His wings turned into strong muscular arms and they quickly wrapped around Kimberly like snake. After a few minutes, Kimberly raised her hand up cupping his cheek and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled her close as their bare skin brushed up against each other and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart for air while gazing into each others eyes.

"Tommy, I'm so glad to see you," Kimberly purred. She snuggled up closer to him while the ice cold wind was cutting into her skin. "Why did I become a human first? Why were you still a falcon?"

"I had to fight off the evil Kimberly," he explained. "I pecked her and stratched her to pieces. You became a human and Duclea appeared infront of me. You had to find the real me and kiss me in order to change me back."

"What are we going to do now?" she whispered. Tommy stood up and gathered her in his arms. "I don't think we're alone. I sense there is someone else here."

Mastervile walked out behind a bolder with a grin on his face. "My pit fall trap worked," he smirked. Tommy fell to the ground with Kimberly still in his arms. Sleep powder surrounded the room and they feel asleep.

Tommy woke up and saw he was in an inclosed area as he felt Kimberly wake up in his arms. "Where are we?" she asked as she stood up and noticed there were people standing in front of the glass.

"You are in my museum," Masterville explained as he appeared. "I cast a spell on this dome, so that people who see you will see you as monkeys instead of humans. The glass is sound proof and no one will be able to hear you."

Kimberly let out a scream as soon as she heard the news and ran into Tommy's arms. "You won't get away with this!" Tommy shouted as he held Kimberly tightly in his arms. "The others will come for us."

Masterville smirked and snapped his fingers and they were back in his throne room. But, they were in an exhibit. Goldar, Scorpina, Babboo, Squat, Finster, and Rito stood in front of the exhibit laughing. "What are you doing!" Tommy demanded as Mastervile stood before him. "Can't you leave me and Kimberly alone!"

"I am fulfill a request," Masterville explained while he walked around Tommy and Kimberly. "I promised, Rita, Zedd, and Kat if anything happened to you that I'll take care of you myself."

"What are you going to do with us?! Kimberly demanded. Her arms were still wrapped around Tommy.

"I promised them that I'd hide you and Tommy in secure place, where no one can see you, hear you, or locate you," Mastervile revealed. "This glass wall that you are behind is unbreakable and sound proof. I can even turn this exhibit invisible or shrink it down into snow globe. If I really want to keep you two hidden for good, I can turn this exhibit into a magical amulet and it will appear as ruby. I've bewitched this exhibit so you'll get three meals a day, you have a bed to sleep in, a place to get your baths. And you will have a pool to go swimming in, a place to watch TV, and other things to keep you both entertained. He snapped his fingers and several pairs of flesh tone swimming trunks and several pink one piece swimsuits appeared in front of them. He snapped his fingers and several pink pajama sets and several green pajama pants appeared in front of them.

Masterville snapped his fingers again. Tommy was in jeans, a black tee shirt, and a green and white plaid shirt. Kimberly was in jeans and a pink tee shirt. Masterville snapped his fingers and they got six more outfits exactly they were wearing.

"Now, you won't have to deal with anyone else," Masterville smirked as he disappeared. "The both of you will have your happily ever after now."

Kimberly ran into Tommy's and started sobbing. "It's okay, Beautiful," Tommy whispered as he sat down to comfort his best friend. "We'll find a way out. The others will find us or we will find a way to escape."

What will happen when tommmy and kim do find away to escaped.

 **well like always another chapter done ,and like always catch u on the flip side ...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger**

 **thanks specialk92 for the edit**  
 **Chapter 20**

Time went by really slow. Tommy look at the calendar and marked off another day. "It's officially, we've been here for four days now," he walked back over to their bed and crawled in next to Kimberly.  
"Tommy, please don't remind me," she begged as she rolled over so he wouldn't see her tears. "Tommy, I am scared and worried. Mastervile has came to visit us everyday and decides to make us suffer more each and everyday. On the first day, we had to dress up like mimes and he put us back in the thrown room to entertain everyone. I hated how he actually put up an invisible sound proof box and we were stuck there all day long-"  
"-Kim, I know how you're feeling-"  
"-Please let me finish. On the second day we were ballerinas and had to dance for them all day. Then yesterday, he decided we had sitting in a dunking booth all day, while they had fun dunking us under water. I can't take this much longer!"  
Tommy scooped her up in his arms and rolled over. She was no resting on his stomach. "Beautiful, I love you and I'm going to protect you," he assured her. "We will find a way to escape."

Mastervile appeared in there room. "Well, Kimberly have you learned anything about turn your back on your family?"

"I learned evil gets you nowhere," Kimberly announced. "I'm glad I choose the good side." Master Vile got so angry the he made a hole and teleported Kim out of there. Tommy saw that a chance to escape ,and grabbed their morphers, communicators, and power coins. He jumped through the portal and found Kimberly unconscious.

 **Command center**

Tommy landed there with Kim just waking up. "What happened?" she asked as Tommy hugged her. "How did we get here?"  
"You said something mastervile didn't lip and he made a hole and he left. And we escaped.

Angel Grove Park  
The group was so happy that Tommy and Kimberly were okay, so they decided to spend a day at the beach. Kimberly and Tommy sat in the changing room. .  
"Kim, we're going to be okay," Tommy promised while taking her hand in his. "I'm going to stay right by your side and Mastervile wouldn't touch you. He will have to go through me."

"What if he tries to kidnap me again."  
"Then he has to kidnap me too."  
"That can be arranged," said a familiar voice. Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms as Mastervile appeared in front of them.  
"What do you want?" Tommy said through clenched teeth.  
Masterville didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Kimberly and Tommy went through a portal.

 **Moon Palace**  
Tommy woke up in a room and heard screams and cries. It was Kimberly and she was on spinning table. There was a laser above her draining her energy. He pulled out his morpher and morphed into the white ranger. Pulling out Saba he sliced the laser and pink energy went back into Kimberly's body. He pulled the lever and the table stopped spinning. Taking his helmet off, he laid it aside and kissed Kimberly.

Her eyes opened and she smiled at her handsome white ranger. "I knew my white knight would save me," she smiled as he lifted her off the table. She grabbed her morpher and morphed into the pink ranger.  
The next thing they knew was that they were in a dark demision. Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were trapped behind a force field.  
"I was waiting for the two of you," Goldar smiled as he watched Kimberly and Tommy grab hands. "I finally get what I want. I have convinced Master Vile to let me fight you and your pink princess together. Plus, MasterVile is going to fight with me."

Master Vile show up, "are you ready to lose my granddaughter"

Kim was mad "i am tire of you,mom and my dad and my sister of ruing my life just leave me alone and in peace"

Kim Laugth "the good guys always wins"

master viles laugth "lets see about that"

what will happen in the battle will kim and tommy wins .

 **well like always another chapter done and like always leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclamer. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for the edit**

 **Chapters. 21**

Kim and tommy stood in their fighting places, kim was so tired of her family controlling her life and not letting her be happy. So she went after Mastervile. "You'll pay for what you've done! I am sick of being the target." Kimberly hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm also tired of you always trying to kidnap me and Tommy.

"Well you should never have turned your back on your family!" Mastervile shouted as he kicked Kimberly several times in the chest. She finally hit the floor. As she was about to get up, Mastervile held her to the floor. "I've got plans for you and Tommy!"

"Let me up!" Kimberly screamed out while Mastervile continued to hold her to the floor. "What are you going to do to me and Tommy?"

Mastervile pulled out his sword. He hated the white one piece swimsuit with the pink hearts printed on it. He also hated that Tommy was wearing swimming trunks that matched Kimberly's swimsuit. "I hate that outfit you're wearing," he said as he cut both the straps on Kimberly's swimsuit. "I can't allow you to wear that here in my presence. I hate the love that you and Tommy have. It is so strong and there is nothing I can do to destroy love as strong as yours-"

"-You'll never come between me and Tommy!" Kimberly warned as she got up off the floor and was holding her swimsuit to her body. "He's been my best friend for years. Now, I'm married to him and have someone who loves me and lets me be who I am. That is something Rita and Zedd never allowed!"

MasterVile grabbed Kimberly's swimsuit and yanked it over her body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she covered herself with her hands and crossed her legs. "Why'd you do that for?!"

"I won't allow my daughter and son-inlaw to be talked about like that!" Mastervile barked. He grabbed Kimberly's face and held it so she'd be looking at him. "I have no use for someone like you and Tommy Oliver. I warned Rita and Zedd before they had you. They wanted a boy. But, I knew that would never happen because there was a prophecy that they'd have two daughters. One of them would betray us and fall in love with a boy as soon as they meet. It stated that the two would fall in love at young age and they instantly knew that they were meant for each other. Nothing is strong enough to come between you and Tommy. I knew when you found Tommy, the both of you were a threat from the start. Even as the green ranger, he could destroy the girl he loved so much-"

"-he loves me!-"

"I know he does," Mastervile retorted as he spit in her face. "But, I can lock you two away where you'll never be seen or heard from again."

Meanwhile, Tommy was fighting Goldar. "Soon Tommy, your pink princess will be back to where she belongs-"

"-Not if can help it!" Tommy shouted as Goldar kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground. "She belongs with me. I've known since the day when we met years ago. Rita and Zedd separated us. But, I swore that I'd find her again. I wanted to be her friend since she never had a friend before. If I could've I would have married her when I was a child. If I could've done that, she would have lived with me. She would have known what it was like to love and be loved in return sooner than she did. She never deserved to have to have an evil family like you all."

Goldar raised his sword and ran it through Tommy's swimming trunks pinning him to the ground. "You'll never defeat me, Tommy!" Goldar laughed while he watched Tommy struggling to get free. "Soon you and your princess will be put in a special place where you'll never be seen or heard from again. You'll never see anyone else again. It will just be you and your beloved pink ranger!"

"Kim and I maybe all alone for the rest of our lives, but we'll still have each other. I'll see she is taken care of, I'll see that she's happy, I'll hold her and tell her I love her and she's my best friend. I will be there to protect her from any nightmare she has. I will see she's healthy and I'll give her a good life!" Tommy promised as he yanked his swimming trunks free ripping a whole side out. He stood up not caring that he was unclothed. All he could think about was getting to Kimberly.

"TOMMY!" Tommy quickly turned around and saw Mastervile carrying her over his shoulder.

"Let her go!" Tommy demanded as he charged at Mastervile and knocked him down on the ground and he quickly helped Kimberly up. "Come on, we have to get out of here-"

"-Not so fast!" Mastervile warned as he used magic to cut a hole around Tommy and Kimberly. They quickly wrapped their arms around each other as they began to slide down a big tall slide. They landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"I am now," she whispered and she hugged him closer. "What are we going to do now?"

"You are underneath my palace!" Mastervile called from above. This is my special place that I put the ones who I look at as unworthy and a threat to me. Both of you came down here like you where when you were born into this world-"

"-Kimberly and I will find a way to escape!" Tommy promised as he began to shiver and held Kimberly against his chest. "It may take us awhile to escape. You may have striped us of everything, but you can never come between me and my beautiful wife! She maybe trapped down here. But, she won't be miserable like she was when you separated us a kids. She WILL ALWAYS be loved by me and WILL ALWAYS be treated with kindness and love. You can't take that from us!-"

"-Tommy, the only way you two can escape is if you find the zeo crystal!" Mastervile warned. "It will restore your powers that we stole and bring you out of this pit of despair. But, it won't work for neither one of you. Kimberly was born into an evil family and you were the evil green ranger. It will destroy you if you try to break through the force field. So, you might as well give it up. You are stuck down here for good. Take good care of your precious Kimberly, because she's all you got!" A hole sealed up and Tommy and Kimberly were all alone in a cold dark, damp, and deserted dungeon.

"Kim, let's go find the zeo crystal," Tommy suggested. "I bet we can get it!"

"NO!" Kimberly cried. She sat down against the wall with tears streaming down her face. "You heard Mastervile, we can't get to it. I don't want to take a chance and lose you! Tommy you're my life, my husband, my best friend, my everything!"

Tommy walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Kim, we have to try," he whispered giving her a kiss. "If we don't we'll never know. What if we were to hold hands and walk through the force field together. If we're destroyed at least we'll be destroyed together and won't be alone down here."

"And if it doesn't work, we will be down here forever," she reminded him snuggled against his chest. Being in his arms and having his bare skin brushed up against hers was comforting. When ever she was scared she always want Tommy to be as close as he could get to her. "I didn't want this to happen to us."

"Beautiful, I know the others will be able to defeat the villains' some way," he assured her. "I didn't want this to happen either. But, I still have you and that's all that matters."

Up above Mastervile was talking with Goldar. "I know Tommy knows I lied about the zeo crystal. We have to kept them from reaching it," Mastervile said.

"I agree!" added Goldar..

will tommy and kim find the zeo crystal and escape...

 **well another chapter is done,please leave a review,like always catch you on the flipped side...**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer.I don't own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit**

 **Chapter.22**

Tommy and Kim were searching for the zeo crystal for hours. For the time being, they were huddled together. The area that they were in was very cold, dark, and damp. "How much longer do you think this search will last?" Kimberly asked while Tommy pulled her into his lap.  
"I honestly don't know, Beautiful," Tommy answered truthful as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I'd like to say that we'd be out of here soon. We can't give up hope."

Several weeks later  
Time passed by very slow for Tommy and Kimberly. They had were both really tired and wore out from traveling through the underground area. The only thing that kept them going was being together and the love they had for each other. Kimberly was getting really tired from walking so Tommy gathered her in his arms and carried her for awhile. "I think I see a light up ahead!" Kimberly gasped as she saw multicolored light glowing in front of them.  
He gave Kimberly a kiss and hugged her tightly. "We found it!" Lets get out of here!" He ran towards the crystal and Master Vile appeared infront of him.  
"Not so fast!" Master Vile smirked as he looked at them. "You're going to have to fight me."  
"We knew we could escape!" Kimberly hissed looking at Master Vile.  
"No one misses you," MasterVile lied as he knocked Kimberly and Tommy backwards. "Face it Kimberly, everyone has moved on and forgotten all about you. All you have is Tommy."  
"You're lying!" Kimberly shouted as they got up and started to fight MasterVile.  
"You can fight me all you want!" Master Vile warned as he began to over power Kimberly and Tommy. They took many hits in the stomach and in the chest. He grabbed them and took them back up to his palace. Placing the zeo crystal by his throne, he gave Kimberly and Tommy a tight grey catsuit to wear. Suddenly they were teleported out of his throne room along with the zeo crystal. Both were in the command center.

What will Tomm. And Kim tell the ranger...

 **well another chapter leave a always catch you on the fflipped side.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer.i don't own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edits and adding ur own word**

 **chapter.23**

Kimberky and Tommy landed on the floor the command mmy got up and then help Kim up "glad to see you guys "tommy said. Kim laugh i am happy to be away from my grandfather but he won't stop until he destroy me"

Then am the gang and tommy said "we not letting happen ,your family to us and where going to protect you "Kim smile "your guys are the sweetest and amazing friends i have "

Tommy out the zeo crystal where zordon told him to .then the ranger stood under the zero let get our new power guys "tommy said.

The ranger stood in their new ranger uniform.

Kimberly smile " I am happy we escape handsome"tommy gave Kim a hug "me too beautiful"Kim was worried "Tommy beautiful what wrong"

Kimberly sat down on the comma center floor "I know and have a feeling the my grandpa will never give up trying to capture me"

Tommy and the gang surround Kimberly " we will never let him get u beautiful Tommy said " ,"your family to us "aisha said

Adam sat next to Kim "if he wants you ,he will have to take all of us " ,"yeah he does rocky said ", Billy sat in front of kim"he will have to also take me"

Tommy put Kim on his lap "so see beautiful you have us"

Kim smile "you guys are amazing"

 **Moon palace**

Master ville"Goldar me and you are going to earth for once last time and finish those ranger .As well I will capture that ungreatful grandauther of mine and she will be here forever".

Goldar bow " well let go my empor"

 **Comma Center**

"Ayaya" alpha was saying while he was pressing button in the computer.

Kimberly got up "what wrong alpha" Master ville and goldar is attacking angel grove"

Gordon said "ranger you must go and save angel grove "

Tommy was next to Kim "we ready "

"Is morphing time" tommy said and the ranger where dress in there so ranger suit.

 **Angel Grove**

Kimberly and the gang arrive at angel grove .

Master vile " well, well look who show up my ungreatful grandauther "Kimberly was so mad "Is not my fault I didn't want to be evil ,like you or mom or my father And sis"

Master ville was mad he shot and electric shot at Kim and Kim feel to the floor "don't ever talk about your mother like that "

Tommy help Kim up " are you ok beautuful" Kim smile "I am fine "

So the battle begging the gang fougth goldar and Kim fougth master ville .The gang where winning goldar so they destroy him.

Master ville made himself big and the gang called on their zeo words.

The gang fougth master ville and destroy him.

Kimberly "yes he finally gone "

 **Youth center**

Tommy and Kim walk in the youth center holding hands "what your thinking about beautiful " ,kim smile "I am finally free from my fam "

Tommy kiss Kimberly "you are beuatiful"

Well Kim is free from her fam ...

 **Well last chapter done ,hope you like this story please leave a review and tell me what u think,like always catch you on the flipped side .**


End file.
